


Orders

by MagikLove



Series: Gravity Falls Stories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Bottom Dipper Gleeful, Characters Confused and Questioning What Counts as Rape, Dark Ford, Demon Deals, Demon Mating, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mabel Gleeful is ready to murder, Not-So-Dark Gleeful Twins, Poor Will, Remember Will is a Demon, Sex, Slight Pain Kink, Softie Dipper Gleeful, Supportive Mabel Pines, Teenage Gleeful Twins, Threats of Violence, Top Will Cipher, Topping from the Bottom, Trick Question if you say no and Mean it - its Rape, Under-negotiated Kink, Violence, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikLove/pseuds/MagikLove
Summary: (Reverse Falls AU)When Dipper receives the most confusing and troubling order of his 17-year-old life, he doesn't know what to do. But with his Great Uncle Ford threatening to hurt his twin sister Mabel if he disappoints again, Dipper will have to damn himself and his only friend to a night he's sure will leave both of them scarred in ways the eye can't see.....When Will receives an order that freezes the blood following in his temporary vessels body, Will doesn't know what to do. But with his Master Stanford holding the key to his escape, and knowing that if he steps out of line again it won't be him but the human he's fallen so hard for getting the punishment. Will just might find himself forced to choose between his heart and his freedom.





	1. The Order that Started it All

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fanfiction a try! This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you like it and I hope it's okay. Thanks again! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background stuff and world building! Yay! :)

“What?” Dipper asks as he stands in the middle of his Great Uncles study. He has just been summoned after he successfully (yet again) chased off the meddlesome Pines boy and his loser sweater wearing friend Pacifica. He had assumed he was going to get scolded again for even letting them get close, or if his Great Uncle was in one of his rare good moods a reward for chasing them off so quickly. He did not, however, expect this upon his arrival.

His Great Uncle Stanford sighs in his typical unamused way that recently seems to only be reserved for Dipper himself, but he doesn’t look up from where he’s reading his book _Griffins, hippogriffs, and other flying mythical creatures and their uses in spells._ “I said **boy** ,” and he puts extra emphasis on the word ‘boy’ just to rub in the fact Dipper is 17, still not an adult, and legally in every way bound to his Great Uncle, whether he likes it or not(and Dipper very much doesn’t like it thank you very much), “I said Will has been getting a bit antsy. He’s a demon as much as you pretend and forget he’s not,” another jab to Dipper’s pride and self-esteem. 

Out of everyone in this madhouse, Dipper is the only person who seems to have even half a heart. Well, that’s not true, Mabel has a heart as well, her’s is just so twisted and black it can only really lust and envy unless it comes to family. Everyone else is cold. So of course when it was found out that Dipper was making small talk and helping heal the wounds inflicted from his Great Uncles torture to the families demon servant, oh, Dipper still has nightmares about his punishment, he wasn’t able to do the show for two weeks, and Dipper pushed Mabel away because he was scared that if their Great Uncle saw Mabel wasn’t as broken as he thought she was, she would be in trouble too. It was a nightmarish two weeks, he lived, but he never lived his ‘softness’ down. 

“So I want you to help him relieve his pent up stress,” his Great Uncle finished, turning another page to a section on some strange winged rabbit creature. “I believe even you can’t mess up a task of this stature?” His Great Uncle shots him a pointed and cold look over the top of his book.

Dipper does his best to swallow down his fear and confusion as he nods back his answer, “Yes sir. I’ll get right to it.”

Dipper does not ‘get right to it’, he spends the next week pacing his room, trying to get up the courage to approach Will about the subject. Sure they weren’t as close as they had been two years ago before Dipper’s ‘disappointment’ (as his Great Uncle liked to call it nowadays), but he still liked to believe Will liked him, when Dipper was ordered to carry out punishments for his Great Uncle he was always far less severe and he’s taken the blame for one of Will’s more serious mistakes before, he supposes that should amount to something… right? 

But even with his weeklong pacing Dipper still couldn’t figure out why. Why had his Great Uncle put him in charge of this task? Was it to test him in some way? To somehow make sure he was no longer soft? Well, Dipper was still ‘soft’ by his Great Uncles standards, even by Mabel’s standards, but he had definitely gotten better at lying and hiding his help and ‘softness’. 

Was this somehow some sort of twisted reward? Did his Great Uncle think he somehow wanted Will in that way? Well Will was a handsome demon it was true, but for the longest time he was Dipper’s only friend besides his sister, and now even the relationship with his sister is secret, because they never know when their Great Uncle Stanford is watching and they don’t want him to use them against each other in his sick chess game.

But the most likely option and the one Dipper settles on after a week of debating with dread in his heart, was that this was probably a punishment. Dipper didn’t want to do this, his Great Uncle would have to know that, and Dipper was way more aware of went on behind his Great Uncles closed doors then he wanted to be. Dipper and Will would both be punished after this affair was done, but there was nothing he could do. If he didn’t do it, Dipper would probably be punished until he did, or Mabel would be instead for no reason other than Dipper didn’t listen to instructions. (His Great Uncle had found out early on in his raising of the twins, that Dipper was far easier to control using the lives of others than by punishing him directly. Mabel doesn’t know exactly what their Great Uncle makes Dipper do when they go out into the woods, but she has a good idea of how he convinces him. Because every time after they come back from their 'outings' Dipper comes right to her and always asks if she’s okay, even though he’s always the one bloody and broken.)

Unfortunately Dipper never has the chance to do anything, because that morning his Great Uncle summons him to his study. As always expecting things to be done quickly, and upon receiving Dipper’s stuttering apology, and lame nonsense excuse of ‘I was busy’ as explanation why he had not yet dealt with the antsy demon. Dipper was quickly punished with a beating that he’s fairly sure broke a rib and possibly his arm and yet again another one of his show outfits are ruined with blood. But that’s not what Dipper dreads the most, no, what Dipper hates the most is what comes next. As is custom after disobedience, Dipper gets tossed into a cell, were he will get the privilege to spend the rest of his evening cold, alone, and uncomfortable in the dungeons under the Gleeful estate, so he can think about what he did and remember very vividly never to do it again if he doesn’t want another visit with the iron bars and dripping pipes. 

Mabel comes down to visit at one point and judging by the long black cloak thrown over her black leotard, blue high heeled shoes, and elaborate makeup, she must have snuck down right after the last show of the night. Dipper feels momently bad for abandoning her to perform alone before he remembers that he's in a much worse situation then Mabel. Her red painted lips are pulled into a tight frown of disapproval and concern and her brown eyes shine with fear.

“If you needed help with a mission you could have asked idiot,” she scolds, “We promised. Remember? Just one more year then we’re free right?” (They had turned seventeen a month ago, and a year was starting to look like an impossibly long amount of time, but Mabel believed they could make it to eighteen and escape so he would too.)

Dipper nods his agreement, a lump he didn’t know was there choking him as he tries to speak, “M-Mabel I - I just don’t think - I mean Great Uncle Ford is - he’s asking me too-,”

“It’s okay Dipper,” She coos softly, reaching a hand out through the bars and Dipper quickly snatches his sister’s hand pulling it close to him. It’s the most human affection he’s gotten since he and Mabel accidentally fell sleep next to each other in the living room while studying up something for their Great Uncle, that was over three months ago. “If you can’t do it, I will. That’s what big sisters are for,” She says with a determination Dipper wishes he could have as his sister gives him a soft, fond smile, “well, and looking out for our idiotic brothers.”

Dipper smiles back and nods, but then freezes as memories of his Great Uncles near consist warnings to do his own work flash through Dipper’s head, most of them contain a warning involving physical harm, and most of them contain threats to harm those who are not Dipper. “I-I can do it, I just….” Dipper takes a deep breath to steady his nerves and clams the thundering heartbeat pumping in his ears. Dipper steady’s his gaze with his twin’s and lets go of her hand, even though all he wants to do is hold on tight and never let go, “I’ll do it tomorrow Mabel, I’ll be more like you.”

“Oh?” she questions with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

“Brave, confident, and… heartless.” 

Mabel nods with a proud smile and a pat to Dipper’s head, and a wave of relief washes through him, as though suddenly painkillers were pumped into his body. He instantly recognizes it as magic, healing magic, Mabel isn’t very good at healing magic, telekinesis has always been more her thing, but it’s still a nice gesture, especially in their twisted house, and it defiantly helps Dipper feel better. 

“Thank you.”

“Yeah-yeah, now get some sleep and don’t die before sunrise nerd,” Mabel calls as she turns on her heel and disappears into the darkened corridor.

......

Dipper keeps his promise to Mabel, if only for the impossible dream of running away at eighteen and being free of their Great Uncle, but Dipper doubts even if they can get away, even if they escape to the moon, if their Great Uncle wants them he will find them. But till then Dipper and Mabel have to play their parts and sadly Dipper’s part means he has to possibly force Will into something Dipper can’t even think about without feeling the urge to gag. This truly was a punishment from his Great Uncle, but he didn’t have any other choice if he wanted to keep Mabel safe. 

He approaches Will quietly after lunch(Their Great Uncle insisted they have meals together even though they were always in silence), out of earshot of his sister and their Great Uncle. “Would you – Please – uh – Will I just -,” Dipper stops when sees the look in Will’s unnatural bright blue eye, it’s sad and yet determined, as though Will knew all along and was merely waiting for Dipper to gather the courage to man up and ask. Dipper had never considered he might already know, he never considered he might get in trouble because of his bumbling around and refusal to act on his Great Uncles orders. He lowers his head quickly before he can see anything else in that piercing blue eye, “Meet in my-my room tonight okay?”

Dipper runs off to the safety of his sister’s side before Will can respond.


	2. Miscommunication Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning sex, mild dub-con, and marking without asking. (Though Will thought he did, these boys are just bad at talking.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got kind of excited and went ahead and wrote the next scene whoopsie! Hope you like it I worked really hard!

Times inches by at a snail’s pace, and with Dipper’s knowledge of what is to come tonight, he can barely think straight. Luckily he doesn’t ruin the show, but Mabel’s looks let him know she knows he’s at least being weird. He escapes to his room as soon as he can just to give himself a break from his sister's stares and his own body’s traitorous staring at the clock as though willing it to stop ticking. 

But as soon as the door shuts behind him and he lets himself breathe a sigh of relief, already running through his mental logs of which books would be the most calming to read and if he has any of the jasmine tea still hidden away there’s a polite cough.

Dipper nearly jumps out of his skin and ready’s an ice spell just in case this is another one of his Great Uncles ‘surprise tests’ but all he finds is Will smiling at him softly, sitting carefully on the edge of Dipper’s bed.

Dipper blinks back, letting the spell fade as he stares in confusion at the demon servant, his rattled brain still not caught up with what’s going on yet, after the ‘incident’ (AKA Dipper’s disappointment) Will had avoided Dipper and Dipper Will. Even now two years later they barely talk and only really pass nods and smiles in the hallways, why- his brain remembers and his face flushes crimson as he straightens up and coughs trying to hide his embarrassment over the entire situation. Not only was he embarrassed about what they were supposed to be doing, but he was also embarrassed that he had somehow forgotten even though he had thought of nothing else all day. 

“Uh, hello” Dipper tries rubbing at the back of his neck as Will smiles again.

“Hello Master Dipper, you wanted to see me?” Will asks, tilting his head to the side and watching Dipper carefully, fully, even though he only has one eye now. 

“Y-Yeah, well I think you already know but Great Uncle asked me to-,”

“Yes,” Will says in a steady even voice, “I’m aware,” he doesn’t blink just stares unmoving at Dipper, like a human shaped doll, and in some twisted way Will kind of was, he wasn’t human, he was a Demon, this wasn’t really what he looked like this is just what he decided he wanted to look like. 

Dipper shakes his head roughly to rid himself of those thoughts ‘now is not the time to be existential thinking Dipper Gleeful!’ Dipper mentally scolds as he takes a breath, and smooths out the wrinkles in his button-up white shirt, black jacket and dress slacks. ‘Just pretend you’re Mabel; brave, confident, and heartless.’

“Well if you’re good should we start then?” Dipper asks with a false smile and a hand on his hip, a characteristic of Mabel’s on-stage persona.

Will blinks then and backs up just a fraction, momentarily caught off guard by the sudden personality shift, but Will nods all the same, “if you are then-,”

Dipper doesn’t let him finish before he’s striding forward, his navy cape with the tent of telepathy’s logo fluttering behind him as he plants each of his knees on either side of Will’s thighs and pulls roughly on Will’s bowtie so their staring eye to eyes with only an inch of breathing room, “Good,” Dipper breaths, tugging the white bowtie a fraction closer, “we wouldn’t want you getting cold feet would we?”

Dipper crashes their lips together and Will makes a squawking sort of sound that sounds more sacred then surprised, and normally Dipper would immediately pull back and ask what’s wrong but this isn’t normally, and Mabel’s life may be on the line. So he sends a silent apology to Will, grabs a fist full of his baby blue butler uniform and pushes him against the mattress.

Dipper’s lower region unceremoniously crashes into Will’s and a huff of surprise brakes from Will’s lips as Dipper fights down what would probably be the most embarrassing sound he’s ever made. But thankfully the crouch bump is a big enough distraction for Dipper to wiggle his tongue in between Will’s unresponsive lips. 

When Dipper pulls back for a breath Will looks startled and his hands hover in the space in between their bodies like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Dipper lets out a noise of annoyance mixed with something that almost sounds like a threating growl and grabs his hands putting them around his waist with a glare. 

“I won’t break if you touch me demon,” Dipper snarls, angrier at the situation then he ever could be at Will, but it will be a lot harder for Dipper to do this if Will just keeps laying there like a limp noodle. “We’re doing this, so you might as well participate!”

Something flashes in Will’s eye, something dark and dangerous, something that tells Dipper's base animal instincts to run, and run as fast as he can. But before he can even begin to pick apart what he saw Will is surging up and the world is spinning and suddenly it’s Dipper on his back staring up at Will, whose smiling down at Dipper like a cat that just caught a tasty annoying little bird.

“Oh Master Dipper I don’t think you know exactly what you’re asking of me,” and there it was, that predatory gleam in Will’s eye. It made his whole eye several shades darker like the bottom of the endless ocean, Dipper felt like he was drowning, and for the first time in a long time Dipper was scared of his friend.

“I-I was just- I mean…,” Dipper couldn’t find the words, he still couldn’t justify to himself what he was doing, but he found some small comfort in that at least Dipper didn’t seem to be completely forcing Will into this. “If we don’t-Mabel-and Great Uncle-,” Will makes a sound somewhere between a hiss and growl and leans down over Dipper, single eye dark and silted like a cat.

“I will do it,” Will states voice static as though he’s splitting apart at the seams, “but you will not speak of anyone else tonight,” he growls, lowering his face until only a breath separated his lips from Dipper’s - Dipper who could do nothing but stare. “Because tonight your mine,” and Will’s mouth surges forward and claims Dipper’s in a kiss that quickly moves from confused mess to passionate lovers locking tongues.

“Wait,” Dipper huffs when Will finally lets him have a full breath of air, he’s gasping and his head is spinning, and everything is tingling, and he feels hot, like when he had the flu back when he was seven and his parents were still alive. “Why the sudden-,” Dipper gasps as Will’s mouth starts peppering kisses to one of his ears along with a few cautionary bites that made something warm tingle in the base of Dipper’s spine. “Will,” he breaths trying to get the demon to answer his question as Dipper tugs at his baby blue hair and Will makes his way to Dipper’s neck, his hands already working on the buttons to Dipper’s button down shirt. “Please, can you just- ah!” Dipper gets interrupted as Will shifts his attention from his neck to a recently relieved nipple, taking the pink nub into his mouth and sucking on it as though it were candy.

Will pulls back with a sloppy “pop” sound and stares up at Dipper, unsurprisingly even with only this much the great Dipper Gleeful has started to come under undone the demon’s skilled fingers. He’s shaking slightly and breathing hard, and he looks like a mess, covered in bright red hickies, with kiss-swollen lips. It stirs the dark side of Will into a frenzy seeing his chosen companion like this, but he takes a steady breath against the boy’s stomach relishing in his unique smell; a mix of ceremonial candles burning in a too tight room, too much magic, too much power in such a small space and of the first storm of the spring, the coming rain before the first drop ever hits the ground, fresh, powerful, new and yet old.

Dipper shivers under the demon’s too hot breath and locks eyes with his murky dark blue one, his own wide blown and caramel. Will hums and quickly removes the shirt, along with the cape from Dipper’s shoulder’s “Will just-,”

“Shush,” Will whispers with a smile Dipper’s never seen before, it's fond, impossible so, and Dipper almost feels bad at what that might mean. “Just let me take care of you, and I promise everything will be fine.”

“That wasn’t what I-,” Dipper starts but stops himself with a gasp, Will had just placed his hand on Dipper’s crouch and was smiling rather smugly for such a supposedly nice and weak demon. 

“That’s it Master Dipper,” Will coos removing Dipper’s pants with practiced ease, and Dipper shivers at the cold and something else that races down his spine at the way Will says ‘Master Dipper’. “Just let me handle everything, you just enjoy yourself,” Will chides rubbing small circles into Dipper’s hips as Dipper bites his own hand to muffle and fight down the whining noise that Dipper’s sure would show just how much of a virgin he’s pretending not to be.

“I’m going to make you feel so good Master Dipper,” Will murmurs, as another shot of something arcs up Dipper’s spine and into his brain, but Will is still tracing more patterns into Dipper’s skin and avoiding the spot Dipper wants to be touched most.

“If you want to make me feel good then do it already!” Dipper explodes panting and glaring down at the demon in between his legs, “By the Stars Demon! You’re going to kill me before we get this show on the road…”

“As you command Master Dipper,” Will chuckles, curling his left hand around Dipper’s member while leaning up to kiss him deeply. 

Dipper doesn’t even have time to react to the hand around his dick or the husky way Will laughs his name before he’s moaning into a kiss and being flooded with feelings and sensations he’s only ever read about it. It’s all so new and all so amazing, and Dipper’s pretty sure he’s already addicted. 

As Dipper moans into the kiss and arches with the new sensation of a hand around his leaking member, Will takes the open window to start softly fingering Dipper open.  
“Wait!” Dipper gasps pulling back and trying to look at what Will is doing to his backside, “what are you-,”

“Making you feel good,” Will replies, nipping at the un-abused nipple, Dipper shudders, and Will sneaks another finger in. “Trust me Master Dipper-,” and Will definitely notices this time how Dipper shudders at the name and a smile of mischief spreads across his face as he leans to hover over one of Dippers pink ears, “Master Dipper, I will take the best care of you any demon ever could.”

“Don’t-ah! Will!” Dipper gasps out his whole face flushed scarlet as he desperately tries to regain some control of his own thinking, but right now it's all animal instincts in his brain and the only thing their chanting is ‘Yes! Fuck! Yes! So good! More! MORE!’ Dipper didn’t really know what more was, but Will seemed to know what he was doing so with a stuttering breath Dipper turns to look up at Will’s dark cat silted pupil and moans “More! Please, Will, I need-,”

“I know, I know Master Dipper,” another shaking shiver of something that felt way too good, “I don’t want to hurt you-,”

“Won’t,” Dipper gasps grabbing a fistful of Will’s uniform and pulling down, “remember not a doll, touch me.”

Will blinks once before his eye goes almost black, he doesn’t answer verbally but he does growl, and roll Dipper over.

Dipper has a moment of confusion where he’s staring at his hands fisted in his tree themed bedsheets as his brain tries to connect dots of how he got here and why, before the reason why, comes slamming into his backside with a groan. For a split second Dipper thinks he’s going to be torn in half, this is a different kind of pain than anything his Great Uncle or the monsters of the forest have ever done, this is deep, personal, and it hurts.

Dipper whimpers and fists the bedsheets tightly, trying to make himself smaller and shirk away from whatever is tearing him in half, but a hand grabs his waist and holds him steady. His head feels like its full of cotton, too full and yet full of nothing at all. Everything is fuzzy and his whole body tingles. It only takes a second, it might be longer but it feels like a second, but the spike of pain melts and the undercurrent of something much more pleasant hums in his blood. A moan slips out of his mouth without his permission and instead of running from the pain he tries to back towards it.

“Wow Master Dipper,” a breathy strained voice laughs in his ear and his whole body shakes at the name, “never would have thought you liked a bit of pain.”

The words don’t really register, but he gets that he’s feeling good and the person behind him and can make it better. Dipper deflates into the bed and turns to look up at Will, smiling slightly as he reaches a hand up to lock into Will’s always messy baby blue hair, “Are you going to get this show on the road or do I have to do this myself?”

Will stiffens and stares down at the obviously slightly lust drunk Dipper. Will might have bitten him one too many times(demon vemon was a powerful drug), but holy hells the sight of Dipper Gleeful staring up at him like that will haunt Will’s mindscape for eons to come. Will licks his lips and in replace of a response leans down and kisses Dipper as he brings his hips down roughly. Dipper keens into his mouth and happily kisses him back, even going so far as to meet him thrust for thrust, and damn it Will never wants this to end, and he knows what was asked of him wasn’t this, but maybe Stanford won’t notice, maybe everyone can be happy for once.

Will sinks his teeth into the back of Dipper’s neck and Dipper strangles on a gasp and moans as he comes, Will just a second behind him, as he invokes magic he never ever knew expect in this moment of passion. Will leans back panting as Dipper lays out before him temporally blacked out and properly fucked. Will carefully tucks himself back inside his pants as he stares at the bite mark on Dipper’s neck and the slowly forming triangle at its center.


	3. The Night the Dollhouse Fell Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford comes back, deals are made, and hearts are broken open like eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I got super into the grove and just kept writing! I hope everyone out there likes this little story! :)

“Ow!” Dipper hisses covering up the wound on his neck and glaring daggers at the demon still hovering over him, now wearing his signature innocent concerned expression, Dipper would never fall of his weak nice demon act again that’s for sure. “That hurt.”

“Sorry,” Will mutters, and Dipper’s anger is somewhat calmed by the fact he actually looks and sounds guilty, “it had to be deep enough to draw blood for it to set.”

“What to set?” Dipper asks carefully, fear racing through his blood that Will might have done something to him in his tempory unconsciousness, at Will’s confused head tilt Dipper scots a foot away from him on the bed his hand desperately clasping at the still bleeding mark on his neck, “Will what did you do to me?”

“I marked you,” he says slowly, confusion and fear staining his face, “isn’t that what you were asking for?”

“No!” Dipper snaps, breath coming in short gasps, ‘Mark, mark. What in the world does he mean by mark? Am I the servant of a servant now? Is this my punishment from great Uncle ford? To be his fuck toy’s fuck toy?’

Tears start glistening in Dipper’s eyes as his thoughts continue their downward spiral while Will panics. “Its-Its okay Master Dipper, the mark isn’t permeant Demon marks are super tricky business and if we don’t do the rest of the steps before the next full moon you’ll be fine,” Will gushes scooting closer to comfort but last minute deciding (most likely wisely) that it would be better to not touch. 

“R-really?” Dipper sniffs, wiping his eyes to stop the traitorous tears from failing as Will lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, really you don’t-,”

“Well, well, well,” a deep amused voice calls as Will squawks tumbling out the bed, and Dipper hisses like a wounded cat summoning a shield around himself and Will before turning to the intruder leaning in the doorway.

“G-Great Uncle Ford!” Dipper squeaks in alarm before blushing and pulling a blanket up to cover himself as Will stands up from the floor with a cry of “Master what-,”

“I must say,” Ford says eyeing the two boys cowering behind the shield, Ford raises an eyebrow at it and Dipper quickly dispels it(Dipper knows from personal experience it’s better to get punishments over with than to fight them.) “I find it funny the boy was worthy of your mark and yet I was not demon.”

Will shivers but stands his ground, even inching the slightest bit in front of Dipper which doesn’t go unnoticed by either of the room’s occupants. Dipper looks more at ease while Ford only looks more pissed. 

“Now what punish-,”

“Master the boy didn’t know what I was doing,” Will states, stepping forward so now his full body was blocking Dipper from Ford’s view. “If punishment is to be given, give it to me.”

Ford’s earth brown eyes twitch as he watches the display, jaw tightening as he watches his great-nephew tug at Will’s arm and quietly try to talk him out of it, but Will stands tall, as tall as the 5'5" demon can.

“You wish for me to not punish my traitorous little nephew who saw fit to bring my personal demon into his bed, and accept your mark?” Dipper flinches at Ford's words and hangs his head avoiding Ford’s gaze. “You want me, demon of mine, to not punish my nephew as I see fit even though he has done nothing good for this family and has tried time and again to steal what’s mine?” Ford hisses, Dipper flinches again, but Will keeps his head high and his one clear blue eye trained on Ford.

“Yes, Master I want you to spare him.”

“Fine,” Ford bites, “I won’t kill the boy,” Dipper gasps and looks up at Ford eyes full of betrayal and fear. Dipper always knew his Great Uncle was cruel but to kill him, he wouldn’t… ‘Would he?’ 

“But in return, I want you, oh most powerful demon, to make a deal with me,” Will tenses as soon as the word deal is out of Ford’s mouth.

“When the mark on my cute little grand nephew’s skin has vanished I want you to give me the mark. Can’t have you bonding yourself to any other pathetic humans now can we?”

“Will I’ll be fine he won’t actually kill me you don’t have to-,” Dipper tries to reason but Will cuts him off.

“I’ll do it, but you have to let Dipper go, you have let him live his life,” Will thinks for a moment before he quickly adds, “Mabel too, you let Mabel go too, let them leave Gravity Falls, and you will never contact them again.”

Ford hums and glances down at Dipper still wrapped in a blanket and hiding behind a demon, Stanford's eyes are filled with nothing but curiosity and the weighing of profits. Dipper suddenly realizes in this moment that this is all he’s ever been, not a grand nephew, not even a friend, just profit, just a tool to an end, and he had expended his usefulness.

“Acceptable. I will let the children go tonight,” Ford clips holding out a six-fingered hand over the stained bedsheets of Dipper’s bed. Ford’s smile is too wide and all sharp edges, Dipper wonders how he didn't see it before, didn't see the monster hiding in his Great Uncle's skin. “Shall we seal the deal demon?”

Will takes one last look at Dipper’s scared, slightly shaking form, hiding behind him wrapped in nothing but a tree printed bedsheet before he nods. Holding out a pale hand that quickly erupts with golden fire. 

“ **Deal** ” and they shake.


	4. A Midnight Promise of Broken Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets kicked out and a promise gets made that probably won't be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a lot of positive reviews about this story so here's a new chapter everyone! It's a bit slower compared to the previous chapters I think (sorry about that), but hey next chapter will be Mabel!

Dipper gets a gracious ten minutes according to Ford to gather his things before he has to get out. Dipper becomes overly aware in that moment he’s wearing nothing but a bedsheet and there’s something warm and sticky trailing down his leg from his backside.

“I-I don’t,” Dipper’s brain shuts down as he looks helplessly around him. Sure Mabel and him planned to run away but not for another year when they could legally run. He has no idea what he’ll need or where they should go, or – gods Mabel she has no idea they have to leave. “Mabel! I-I need to-” 

“You boy are the only one currently not welcome in this house, now hurry up and go,” his great uncle growls turning on his heel and marching out of the room, “Will come.”

“You’ll get me for as long as you want soon, let me help them,” Will reasons, his voice surprisingly steady despite the situation, he’s still standing in front of Dipper and never once has his eye left Ford since he entered the room. 

Ford glares at the demon from across the room before he huffs and spins on his heels his own elaborate cape of doves feathers mixed with the feathers of now rare magical creatures to create a beautiful and gruesome protection charm, it flutters behind him as he leaves the room with, “As you wish, I’ll punish you later,” and he’s gone.

Dipper’s legs nearly give out under him as soon as his Great Uncle leaves the room, Dipper hadn’t noticed how hard it had been to stand up that entire time. But thankfully Will catches him with a pained smile before he goes crashing into the hardwood floor, “I’m so sorry Master Dipper I never should have-,” Will purses his lips and gently sets Dipper down on the edge of the bed, “you stay here, I’ll get everything.”

Will hurries about the room, and Dipper watches him, a numbness spreading in his veins. Dipper and Mabel never discussed what they were going to do about Will in there Master Plan of escape, many of Mabel’s involved killing their Great Uncle(and one Mabel liked to call plan X was more forced on the torture than the actually killing, Dipper never voiced his opinion out loud about it, but he assumed Mabel knew since she never mentioned it again) though Dipper could never fully get behind the idea of killing his Great Uncle. But in his darkest nights when he let himself have the luxury of hope, he would imagine the three of them, Will included, all free from Stanford Gleeful, free to live their lives in peace. It felt wrong to leave one of them behind, even if it meant saving his sister, Dipper just couldn’t do it, he would never forgive himself.

“Will I can’t-,” Dipper starts, but Will is there and shushing him, combing a hand through his hair and pressing another to the back of his neck. A wave of warmth washes over Dipper and some sort of sound must come out of his mouth because Will stops and leans down towards him looking confused and worried. “Feels good,” Dipper explains pointing at the mark and Will’s hand, his whole body feels heavy all the sudden as though he’s just come down from a sugar high. 

“Here, let’s get you cleaned up,” Will whispers carefully picking Dipper up and moving to the bathroom, the bedsheet gets lost in the 15 feet to the door but Dipper’s too sleepy to really care. It’s nice to not worry to just relax and let someone else deal with it, but Dipper’s brought back to reality wide awake when water starts running down his back. He blinks and he’s standing in the shower, Will’s next to him outside the tub, maneuvering the detachable shower head around to clean Dipper off. Dipper blushes and snatches it from his hands with a deep blush.

“I can do it!” Dipper hisses as Will smiles and laughs softly, nodding his consent of Dipper doing his own showering before leaving to do who knows what.

Dipper makes quick work in the shower only really giving his legs and stomach a scrub as he remembers his Great Uncle’s warning of 10 minutes. He hops out and there is a fresh white button down, dress slacks, his tent of telepathy cape, dress shoes, socks, and underwear all folded in a neat pile on the toilet’s lid. Dipper blushes at the thought of Will coming in while he was showering then scolds himself for it as obviously Will as already seen everything there is to see. 

He dresses quickly and is greeted outside to the sight of a frazzled looking Will and three fully packed bags. 

“This one is your clothes,” Will says handing over a roller suitcase Dipper takes when the tent goes on tour, “This has some food, money, your phone, laptop, and… the book,” Will mutters softly, handling over a backpack Dipper makes sure to put on, “and this one has you show stuff,” Will hands over the last bag a duffle bag. “That’s everything I could think of but if you need something-,”

Dipper cuts him off by giving him a hug and burying his face into the crook of Will’s neck. “I’m going to miss you, demon, and no I’m not just saying that because that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Dipper can feel Will’s blush and its probably one of the best moments in his life, “you were-no-,” Dipper corrects himself with a faint blush of his own, “-you _are_ my friend and I’m sorry it’s because of me that you’re going to lose your freedom,” Dipper looks up at Will and only sees the sad crystal blue eye he’s come to associate with Will since he was little, “please don’t give up, I didn’t, you don’t either.”

Will smiles a smile that speaks of a thousand years of pain and sadness and yet masks everything Dipper truly wants to see. Will leans down so he can rest his forehead against Dipper’s beautiful birthmark of the stars, “I’ll never give you up Master Dipper, but I’m afraid our time is up,” Will brushes his lips against Dippers and pulls away before the feather-light touch can be become something real, “go, escape from here and be happy, I’ll send Mistress Mabel right after you.”

“Thank you,” Dipper whispers, before he picks up his bags and races out of the estate. Will tracks him with his one good eye, making sure Stanford keeps up his end of the deal about actuality letting the boy go. Will only breathes a sigh of relief when Dipper passes the wards around the perimeter of the house. He watches from perhaps the only lit window as Dipper turns around, smiles ever so softly, and then whispers words he can’t hear but living for thousands of years has let Will pick up on the trick of lip-reading, and then Dipper disappears out of sight into the dark shadowed forest. 

Will crumbles in front of the window, tears he didn’t know he still could shed leaking from his remaining eye as his almost lover’s words race in his head, “I’ll never give you up either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would be so kind as to leave a comment! (I really like them a lot, it lets me know what I'm doing right and what you guys like! (If you make a comment you might even *slightly* influence the story!(Some people have already changed the plot a bit! hehe)) :)


	5. And the Wayward Stars Crash back Together into a Burning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's here! (yay!) This is the last time we see Will for a bit, we learn about the Twins past a bit, and the Twins are finally together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have fully written, so probably the last super fast update, though I do know where I want to take the story, I just need to sit down and write the rest, but I'm going to be busy today and tomorrow so we will see when I can get to it.

Mabel awakes to a light shake to her shoulder, she rolls over with a mutter of ‘go away nerd,’ but years of living under her Great Uncle’s roof has trained Mabel to always be aware, and she’s very aware that the person behind her is not her brother. Her brother doesn’t smell like salt and fire and too clean hospital rooms, her brother doesn’t wake her up with a shake-he wakes her up with a shove, her brother also doesn’t stay silent like a walking zombie when he does, Dipper always says something when he wakes Mabel up in the middle of the night, usually mumbling apologies and prayers that don't make any sense till morning when Dipper's calm enough to explain his bloody nightmares (more often than not they are about Mabel being killed in some gruesome fashion.) 

So that’s why Mabel pretends to be asleep until the figure reaches over- possibly shake her awake again-maybe to stab her- either way, that's when she strikes. Grabbing their arm and twisting, using all her upper body to strength to pull the stranger towards her so she can use her already in position feet to vault them over and to the other half of the bed. Mabel is already on them as soon as they finish letting out a startled “omphf." She’s pinning arms and pulling the knife she keeps under her pillow, warningly placing it right at the jugular of her victim, body on auto-pilot as she hopes and prays this is another test and not an actual thief or assassin. But if they are, oh by whatever deity they worship, they better hope she was the first room they came to visit tonight or their death will not be anything near quick. 

“Mabel!” a familiar voice calls, as Mabel snaps out of her head and actually looks at her pinned victim. She’s surprised and ever so slightly ashamed to find Will ruffled and distraught under her knife. 

“Sorry…,” she mutters, pulling back the knife and sitting up but not completely giving up her tactical advantage this might be Will the stupid pathetic demon under their Great uncle’s servitude. But he’s under their Great Uncle’s magic to obey, and even though her brother might trust him it doesn’t mean she has to. “So what do you want demon?" Mabel huffs glancing, over at her alarm clock and groaning internally, “Its midnight, I’ve been asleep maybe an hour. This better be good or I will gut you."

Will’s eye flicks to the knife and Mabel huffs out a "scaredy-cat" as she rolls her eyes before she effortless throws the knife across the room to land dead center in one of the many dartboards littering her room. Will relaxes ever so slightly before he fixes Mabel with a look that makes her breath stop. She’s always kept in mind Will was demon, made sure even as he tripped in front of her, broke plates during dinner, sang her happy birthday, bandaged up her injuries, and kept her secrets, she always made she sure remembered that, but Mabel didn’t realize just what "Demon" meant until this moment. When Mabel stared into Will Cipher and the angry stormy abyss stared right back at her.

And as quick as the portal to hell is open, it's closed, the only thing keeping Mabel’s sanity in check a thin piece of pale flesh. Mabel swallows thick and hard, trying to ease up the lump in her throat- it doesn’t help. 

“Sorry,” Will mutters keeping his only eye closed, “Didn’t mean for you to see that, it’s been hard to control since your brother.”

That snaps Mabel out of whatever stupor that weird eye put her into, she grabs ahold of Will’s stupid blue butler uniform and hauls him slightly off the bed with a growl, “What about my brother?”

“Stanford kicked him out,” it takes Mabel a moment to even realize whose he’s referring too, she’s never heard Will call their Great Uncle anything but master before, it’s a bit jarring, “made a deal to keep you two safe, he can’t touch you or stop you from leaving the estate.” 

Mabel reels at the information, finally after so long they're going to be free? “What’s the catch?” she asks, fear edging into her voice even as she fights it down, “what’s the catch do we have to run the tent and send money? Do we have to kill who he asks? Do we-,”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Will says his eye still closed, but Mabel can hear the resonation, the sadness, it’s not Mabel and her brother who are going to pay for their freedom, oh no, it’s going to be the demon she has pinned to bed and threating. 

Mabel eases her grip off Will’s uniform and gets off him, letting him sit up and focus his stormy abyss of an eye towards her bedsheets.

“What did you give him?” she asks softly, scared if she speaks too loud the real demon in these halls will hear.

“Exactly what he wanted,” Will mutters ruefully, “eternity.” 

….

With Will’s help, Mabel makes quick work of getting her bags ready. Will doesn’t tell her anymore about how Will and her Great Uncle came to agree to this deal and why it was her brother that was thrown out and not the both of them. She senses there’s a much bigger story hiding there, but she’s not going to look too closely into this gift horse. If for some reason that pulled on Mabel’s near dead heart, Will wanted to sacrifice himself for them then so be it. Mabel would run as far and as fast as she could and make sure her and Dipper lived the best life she could get them(and one far away from Gravity Falls and her Great Uncle).

Will points her in the direction he saw Dipper sneak off too, and Mabel momentarily debates giving the demon a hug, but decides it would be too out of character and instead gives an oddly real feeling smile and a soft "Thank you," before she runs out past the gates of the home she's spent most of her life in.

“Mabel!”

Mabel spins around and there, waiting in the tree line just as Will said, was her nerdy younger twin brother.

“Dipper!” she shouts, running towards him as he runs towards her, they hug under the moonlight and Mabel can feel something wet staining her expensive dark purple dress but she stays quite as Dipper pulls away with a cough. 

“Sorry about this, guess our plans got moved up a bit?” he laughs and Mabel takes a second to really look at her brother. Dipper looks… ‘okay’ wouldn’t be the right word, he looks tired as though he never went to bed and that’s certainly possible from what little information Will told her. His eyes are a bit red, and he keeps fiddling with the collar of his shirt. But it’s his eyes that have her reeling, normally bright shining pools of chocolate caramel are sad and empty shells. Something happened tonight, something that’s stolen the light from her brother.

“Dipper,” Mabel breaths taking her brother’s hand and moving closer to the tree line, “What exactly happened? Will mentioned a deal but-,”

“I messed up,” Dipper states flatly, the fiddling with his collar growing more insistent, “I did something super stupid Mabel, and Will’s paying the price.”

Mabel glances over her brother and all its uneasy fidgeting and then to the open surroundings only feet away from the place that has been their prison for 7 long years, and quickly decides this is no place to be having hearts to hearts, well as close to hearts to hearts you can have when you’re the Gleeful twins.

“Let’s find someplace to sleep Brother dearest, then we will discuss what happened and what to do next.”

Dipper nods and hand in hand, just like how they arrived at the Gleeful estate back when they were just naïve 10-year-olds, Dipper and Mabel Gleeful leave the Gleeful estate once again hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like (I super love them! They are what keeps every story alive! (Thanks in advance!)) :)


	6. The Broken Mirror that Longs to be Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a Gleeful heart to heart and discuss what to do next. (And someone else makes a surprise appearance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this guy so thought I should post it for you guys! Hope you like it, (I know its a bit of an emotional one so be ready!).

Dipper and Mabel wonder the woods for what feels like eons, but both twins know it’s only a few hours. The cold is biting in the early spring night, and both of them are underdressed for it. Eventually, they do find a long forgotten little shack of a house deep in the forest surrounding Gravity Falls. They don’t really have any other plans other than to get some rest, and the roof(though drafty) is better than no roof. So Mabel and Dipper settle themselves in and Dipper begins the story. 

*insert last few chapters here but with less sex*

Mabel’s eye twitches as Dipper finishes his story(with a few of her own additions near the end about what Will had said about giving Ford what he wanted, but that was not the problem right now). Dipper is honest with his story and Mabel would be able to tell if he wasn’t, but she’s pretty sure he was keeping a few... ah… details to himself. Mabel’s both disturbed to know there was more and furious. 

“I knew I should have gutted that pansy of a demon when I had the chance, taking my brother’s maidenhood the nerve-,”

“Mable!” Dipper interjects with a blush staining his cheeks, “Will gave up everything for us, you can’t just-,”

“Dipper he marked you!” Mabel protests, waving towards her brother’s still covered neck, though Dipper had already shown her the bite mark along with the now possibly permeant tattoo staining her brother’s skin. “We don’t even know what that means. All we know right now is that somehow it’s binding and super important and that our Great Uncle wants it.” Mabel seethes, anger bubbling in her veins and she knows somewhere inside of her that the anger isn’t really for Will and actually herself for letting this whole thing go down without doing anything, but that doesn’t mean in this moment she can’t blame the demon not present in the room who she can at least pretend her hatred is targeted for.

“Mabel, Will saved us!” Dipper protests, his own anger simmering under his breaking calm surface, “Wouldn’t we both have a thousand marks if it meant we were all safe?” 

“ _Us_ Dipper,” Mabel corrects, jabbing her finger in the space in-between the two of them, “it’s us against the whole gods' forsaken world remember?” She asks, bitterness and jealously lacing her tone and edging her further onwards.

“Well maybe I don’t want it to just be _us_ anymore,” Dipper bites back, venom and pain lacing his own words, and if Mabel’s heart were any slightly less cold she would have flinched, maybe even cried, but Mabel’s heart has long since withered and died except for the tiny shard kept for her brother and she can’t lose that too.

“Well when did it stop being us?” Mabel asks, fear and confusion and hurt mixing into a deadly and dangerous cocktail that’s poisoning her brain and making her think this is a good idea to keep pushing. Things Mabel’s tried to hide for so long bubble up in her words as she stares at her brother who's doing exactly what she’d feared he’d do, leave her for someone better than the cold-hearted murder she was.

“When Will gave up everything for us,” Dipper says, and the honesty and heartbreak makes Mabel’s next sentence die on her tongue. 

They stare at each other for a long drawn out breath, both twins panting white ghosts of breaths, as their thoughts race a thousand miles a second. Dipper's over what could have been had he not acted on his Great Uncle's orders, and Mabel's a dangerous downward spiral of fear, hate, and self-deprecation. Both twins are quite in the night, eyes unfocused and yet locked on each other, each trapped in their own nightmares. 

Mabel groans, startling Dipper out of his head and back into the moment, as she throws her hands up into the air in surrender, “I’m bullshit at this feelings stuff brother you know that. You can’t exactly expect me to give you dating advice for a demon do you?”

Dipper turns scarlet and glances away from his twin muttering out a quiet, “I’m not dating-stupid-he’s just-thick skulled sister.”

A smile tugs at Mabel’s lips without her permission at the scene. It’s always been one of her favorite past times to get her brother riled up and flustered, but it must be near 3 Am by now with all of this walking and talking, and they both needed their sleep. They needed to find more permeant arrangements than this rickety old house, and by the looks of it, if Mabel wanted to keep her happy slightly too soft brother and his stupid smile, she was going to have to figure out a way to get that bumbling demon back. But all of that was a problem for tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be, different, hopefully, a good kind of different, but different.

With a shuddering breath Mabel takes one last glance around the cabin, mentally checks the wards her and Dipper(Mostly Dipper as she’s rubbish at anything that doesn’t involve blowing things up or violence), and turns back to her still red-faced brother. 

She smiles in a way that’s more sarcasm then genuine affection but at this point Dipper already knows she cares. Mabel lets out a long-suffering sigh and holds out her arms for a hug with an added eye-roll of annoyance, even though there’s no one to put a show on for expect Dipper-he still laughs though(and Mabel’s heart practically bursts).

“Hug without affection?” he asks with an amused smile of his own, but his soft shining eyes revile his true ‘affection’. 

Mabel nods and holds her arms out a little wider as Dipper sinks into the hug with a childlike giggle, maybe finding some odd humor in performing the action even though there’s no Stanford left to fool.

“Now off to bed with you nerd,” Mabel huffs, ruffling her brother’s matching brown hair and strolling to the other side of the cabin to get her own beauty sleep.

The floor is hard even with a blanket in between Mabel and the rotten wood, and she shivers under her other blanket piled on top of her. If this is what she has to look forward too out in the world, slowing freezing to death and watching Dipper do the same, it might have been better staying with Stanford. Even though the thought pains her to even think it. She has no idea what they’re doing or where they will go. Money, food, -gods- a new home? Another shiver and Mabel’s about ready to demand they find somewhere else to sleep or something when-,

“Goodnight Mabel,” her twin whispers just loud enough for her to hear, it’s a quite breathy little goodnight, full of all the unease and confusion of Mabel’s internal thoughts. But it unmelts whatever cold night chill had frozen her blood. Mabel straightens out her to thin blanket and wraps it around herself properly as she coughs a “night,” and thinks, yes, maybe she can get used to this.

 

......

Mabel’s already up when Dipper opens his eyes the next morning. He’s not sure she ever went to sleep. But she looks rested, and very focused on digging through their bags, so he opts not to ask. He knows his sister can be a bit grouchy in the mornings.

He stands up popping his bones back in place and stretching his muscles out, getting ready for their day, one most likely full of walking, if they don’t want to stay here. Thankfully and oddly, whatever healing magic Will gave him last night still seems to be lingering because he’s not sore at all from his night sleeping on the floor. 

“I figured it out,” Mabel states into the dead silence, causing Dipper to jump ever so slightly and begin the barest few movements of a spell before he remembers it’s just his sister and he’s fine.

“Figured what out?” Dipper asks, picking his cape off the ground. He had used as a blanket in the night, Dipper had always complained about how warm it was on stage, he wasn’t complaining last night.

Mabel sighs and turns around, and Dipper’s surprised to find she hadn’t been digging around in their bags but flipping through a book, the book. The one their Great uncle write when he was younger, bound in red leather and stitched with gold, a 2 and six-fingered handprint rest on the cover so even if they somehow forgot where they got the book they would never forget who they were getting help from. The book was one of a set, and they were very important to their Great Uncle, Stanford only had the one now, though Dipper knew where number 3 was. Will had sent the book with them when they ran, perhaps it was one last act of defiance before he was truly trapped forever. 

“We both know Demons are bound to what the rules of a deal are,” Mabel states, “And only a mortal can willingly break a deal,” She goes on explaining and Dipper nods confusedly. The rules of Deals was one of the first things their Great Uncle taught them. “Well did Will ever tell you exactly what the rules of his first deal are? You know the one keeping him Gr-Stanford’s slave?”

Dipper flinches at the word ‘slave’ but nods all the same, “I don’t think I exactly remember the words, but Will mentioned it once, back when we were on speaking terms.”  
Mabel makes a ‘go on’ gesture and Dipper coughs to hide his embarrassment, “well to put it simply there aren’t any.”

Mabel blinks and tilts her head like a cat, “Excuse me brother dear but what?” and Dipper knows that tone, it’s her about to be very mad voice. Dipper very quickly back petals.

“Wi-Will is bound by some sort of complicated demon seal. There never was a deal.” Dipper explains in a rush hoping to appease his sister before she does something dangerous out of annoyance, “Haven’t you noticed he never leaves the house? He can’t.”

Mabel blinks and hums, turning her hard caramel eyes from her twin to the book in front of her. She’s always let Dipper do most of thinking, she’s always enjoyed destroying more anyway and the boy finds some strange pleasure in drowning himself in knowledge. But she had been rather proud of breaking this puzzle, at least she thought she solved it, this new bit of information made everything a thousand times more complex.

“So why does he obey?” Mabel asks, running her fingers over the diagram of Will’s summing symbol, the same symbol now inked into her brother’s flesh.

Dipper shrugs and sits down next to her, pulling the book so it sits on both their knees, “Why did we?” Dipper asks, and Mabel flinches possibly for the first time in years. “We were scared and alone. And he was scary, and there.”

Mabel looks up and towards the broken window of the shack they’ve called home for the past few hours, her brain buzzing and blood too loud in her ears, “I knew Will was bound somehow, but I never figured he was…” She trails off, unsure of how to word exactly what she means.

“Like us?” Dipper finishes for her, as Mabel sends him a glare. 

“I was going to say tricked, but sure I guess he’s kind of like us,” She huffs.

“I mean we couldn’t leave without permission either…,” Dipper mumbles, eyes shifting down towards the glowing blue crystal fastened into his cape clasp. 

Mabel slaps a hand over her headband and the twin glowing blue crystal embedded in it. It was the first present their Great Uncle gave them when they first moved in, they didn’t learn until they first misbehaved that the crystals were really pretty collars. 

Mabel turns away from her twin, too many thoughts racing through her head. She doesn’t want to be compared to a trapped sad demon, but Dipper grudgingly has a point. Their Great Uncle had treated them the same, he just didn’t have magic trapping seals that worked for humans too, so Dipper and Mabel had to settle with pretty stones to keep them contained. 

“So…,” Dipper starts slowly, picking up the book and staring for perhaps a few seconds too long at the summoning circle, “Do you have any bright ideas about what we should do now?”

“You’re the brains nerd,” Mabel immediately snaps, but she sighs and shakes her head all the same, “I thought I had come up with a rather brilliant idea to save that demon of yours but I-,”

Dipper’s leaping at her for a hug before she can even finish, “Really!?!”

“Wait! I’m not sure it will even work! And you just said he’s stuck to the house! Going back would be suicide!” Mabel scolds, even as she lets herself be twirled around the creaky old shack, “We need to think this through Dipper. We can’t go losing our heads.”

“Oh Mabel I-,” Dipper stops short and snaps into a defense position letting go of Mabel as he spins around towards the front door, Mabel stands tall as well, blue magic swirling around her as she senses the same thing her brother dose-their barriers had just been broken. Dual streaks of ice fly through the air and shatter harmlessly off the silver shield and into an ironically beautiful snowfall.

“Now, now children,” the voice tuts, “Don’t you think this has gone on for long enough?”

“Great Uncle-,” Dipper cuts himself off, not sure exactly what to say in the face of his worst nightmare, surprise and horror staining his face as he watches their Great Uncle walk into their temporary home.

“Go away,” Mabel growls, launching an explosive fireball that slides easily off the shield and inside catches part of the doorframe on fire. Their Great Uncle chuckles, and adjusts his glasses, as though he isn’t standing in a burning building with his only two reaming relatives.

“Hello children,” Stanford smiles with all teeth and malice, “I’m here to bring you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your guys comments! They are the best thing in this little world. So feel free to leave one below! :)


	7. Caged Birds Long for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transition chapter that sets up what's going on in the Gleeful household(and in Dipper's head). And Dipper makes an important choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't written in a bit, my life got unexpectedly crazy, but here's the new chapter guys. It's a little short I know, but it didn't really flow with my the next chapter so I made its own tiny chapter. Enjoy! :)

Will stares in horror at the sight before him. He had traded away the greatest gift a demon ever could give, he had given his freedom, he had been so careful. _How?_

Dipper and Mabel stand on either side of Stanford, one of his six-fingered hands around each of their shoulders as he steers them towards the front door were Will waits frozen.

“You promised,” Will breaths, heartbreaking at the fear he sees reflected in both sets of caramel eyes, “You promised Stanford,” he hisses anger overriding his shock and fear, the only thing left desperation to save the one good thing in his pathetic life. 

“For such a powerful demon,” Stanford chuckles, shoving both of the children over the threshold and snapping the sliver barrier to life around the house. “I’m honestly disappointed you didn’t notice me changing your words,” Ford sighs, stepping through the glowing field and walking through the grand white marble hall. 

“What? I was….,” Will trails off as he runs the contract over in his head. “Tonight,” he mutters softly, as his last hope slips away, “You added tonight.”

“Ah, now you’re being clever,” Stanford purrs, as he claps, and everyone in the run startles to attention, eyes wide, and hopes crushed. “I’ve gifted the twins their night of freedom from me as promised. But as their legal guardian it would be so irresponsible of me to let them wander the woods alone, don’t you think?”

No one answers, but Stanford still smiles approvingly, “Exactly so.” He nods, turning around with bright cynical eyes towards the twins, “Now children I’ve taken the liberty to cancel your show for this evening.” Stanford almost sounds displeased at the fact, and Mabel stiffens her hand tightening in its grip around Dipper’s arm. “After all with this little stunt, it’s become very clear you two are in need of some re-education.”

Both of the twins stay statute still, afraid if they move the punishment will be even worse, “Now Mabel dear follow me,” Stanford calls gesturing for Dipper’s sister.

He locks eyes with her and begs silently for her not to go, but there’s nothing either of them can do, they escaped hell for a day of heaven and got tossed right back into the roaring inferno. 

Mabel pulls Dipper in for something close to a hug, but she doesn’t really touch him expect to grab at his cape collar and pull him closer to her, “What-,”

“Shush,” she whispers with a hiss, her hand on his arm bruising, “listen, our only chance of getting out of here is if you get that demon on our side.”

“I don’t-,”

“Finish your mark,” and Mabel lets go with a slight push and a slightly louder huff of, “of course I’ll be fine you idiot, stop crying like a baby.”

Dipper’s hackles raise instantly and he’s immediately shooting back a remark he doesn’t truly mean, “Why would I be crying? You’re the one in trouble.”

Mabel huffs and flips her hair, muttering a barely audible “Jerk.” Dipper has to force down his shiver, as he watches their Great Uncle smile at their ‘fighting’.

“Don’t break anything while I’m gone,” Stanford chides, and he starts to turn away, “oh, and boy,” Dipper freezes but nods out a “yes sir,” all the same.

“A reminder that though I’m not allowed to kill you, the same doesn’t go for your sister,” Mabel stiffens under her Great Uncle’s arm, but Stanford keeps the easy smile on his face, “remember that before you try anything… unorthodox.”

And Great Uncle Stanford and Mabel are gone, leaving only a thick silence a knife probably wouldn’t even be able to cut. 

Dipper stares at the floor, mind trying to process everything that’s happened in the past few hours, but all he gets is aching headache and feeling that no choice is the right one.  
Will coughs politely behind him and dipper nearly jumps into the air in alarm, too caught up in his own head to remember that Will was still in the room.

“Master Dipper would you like some breakfast?” Will asks in a carefully neutral voice, his own glowing blue eye fixed on the spot above Dipper’s head.

Dipper nods slowly, unsure of where he and Will stand after…. Dipper can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as the memories of last night rush through his head. 

“I will prepare something for you then,” Will says with what Dipper thinks is an overly formal bow. “Please go rest,” Will whispers, and before Dipper can say anything, Will is turned around and out of the room. 

Dipper takes half a step towards were Will went before his Uncle’s warning rings in his head. Dipper shivers and flicks his eyes towards the kitchen and then towards his room. He could try again to be the ‘good grandson’ though both Dipper and Stanford know he’ll never be the prized child. Or he could follow Will, possibly risk his sister’s life, but he’d be doing what she told him to do… And if Dipper’s being completely honest with himself(which he’s rarely), then he also wants to follow after Will. He wants to know what this “thing” is between them. Are they just two beings that misunderstood an order from the monster breathing down their necks, or was this something more? And even though Dipper is being honest with himself right now, he’s still not going to admit to himself(or anyone else), what he hopes his and Will’s relationship is.

Dipper stares down the hall his Great Uncle and Mabel disappeared into, he knows what's at the end of that hall, having been the person most often in it. an invoulatry shiver races down Dipper's back as he thinks about the dungeon. Mabel could be in trouble, is probably already bleeding and bruised. Dipper's hands tighten into fists at the burning rage that mental image causes, but he forces himself to relax. He can't go up against his Great Uncle, him and Mabel already tried when they were 15, and they had learned their lesson the hard way. That means this is going to have to be a more tactical war, though from the moment Stanford first showed his real colors their lives had turned into one giant chess game. But he and his dear sister want to survive this(hopefully along with Will), then Dipper has to play smart, has to follow his sister's led(even if it physically hurts to turn away from the dark corridor his sister is trapped in). 

Dipper takes a steadying breath, gathering his courage and letting the anxiety (mostly) drain out of him. Then he straightens up, steals his resolve, and marches after Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving up on this little story! Updates might be slow but I'm still here! :)

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters in the works! Don't worry lovely readers more will be coming soon... hehe! :)


End file.
